Super Paper Kamek
by BassEX
Summary: With Bowser, Mario, Luigi, the Koopalings, and Peach kidnaped, only Kamek is left to save them! As Kamek adventures to save Bowser, he meets several friends whose aim is to save the kidnaped royals. But with with friends come foes!


_**Super Paper Kamek**_

_**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**_

**Author's Note: **Argh! Computer has problems. I started playing Animal Crossing DS (Heh, town name is Koopital, character Kamek). And now... I'm back, and sadly PoaP is... gone. Well, everything has a good side, and now I get to refresh my story by starting a-new. It was only 3 chapters... Oh well.

--------------

Kamek was enjoying a vacation, for once in his life (maybe...). Lying on a beach chair under an umbrella, he was reading the "Da Koopa Kode" by Goomba Brown. In front of him was a pool, where many of his Koopa brethren were swimming in.

Wearing his "special" glasses, the ones which had both the darkened glass and the vision-restoring glass, he thought _"No wonder this book is popular, even though I had second thoughts about it before. Is there going to be a sequel?"_ Kamek looked up when one Hammer Bro went into the water with a splash.

He looked up to the sky. Then he saw- _"Wait, what?"_ something that suspiciously looked like a saucer. A Shroob saucer.

Meanwhile, a Shy Guy was listening to a radio blasting at full volume. Apparently from the Koopa Kingdom, the station interrupted it's regular show.

"LIVE NEWS FLASH!- The Koopa Kingdom's been attacked! The attacks by... what seems to be Shroob saucers are concentrated on Koopital and Bowser's Castle!" Listening to this, Kamek's eyes widened. Then he scowled, and immediately put on his 'work glasses'. Hopping in on his broom, he sped off into the sky while the pool's visitors watched him.

----

**Bowser's Castle, and it's surroundings**

Bowser used his flame breath on a bunch of invading Shroobs, and the Koopa Troop struggles to keep at bay the rest.

"GAH! SNARFL! Where'd these Shroobs come from?" and torched some more Shroobs. He noticed the Shroobs were not alone in their troublemaking, with Koopas and Bob-Ombs being their more prominent helpers.

"WHAT? That's-that's impossible! Where's Kamek?" he asked no one in particular.

**30 seconds before...**

Whizzing through the air on his broom, Kamek blasted some saucers out of the way, dodging their blasts, and the Aerial Koopa Troop doing their job. He aimed his broom right for Bowser's throne room, and looked at the window _"Oh, boy..."_ He could hear Bowser saying "Where's Kamek?" right before he crashed through the window.

Landing on the floor before a startled audience of Bowser, some Koopas, and some Shroobs, he merely said "Here." Following suit after Kamek, a saucer came in through the shattered window, and shot randomly into the room. The shot hit Kamek, and he flew away behind the throne.

Then, the saucer floated to the middle of the throne room, and beamed down two short figures dressed fully in black. Kamek, looking out behind the throne, saw them in fromt of Bowser. They had black shoes, with a long black coat that reached to the tops of their shoes. Their relatively long arms were covered fully in black, with black gloves. Theieir black, tall, and wide-brimmed hats, coupled with black sunglasses, covered their faces down to the nose. Their coats' turtlenecks covered everything up to the nose. Only a long, sharp shadowy nose was seen, and barely at that.

Before anyone could react, they threw down yellow bombs that promptly exploded with a flash, leaving everyone in the room save for them paralyzed, including Kamek.

One of them was chuckling softly, and said to Bowser: "Well, well, Bowser, just glancing at your resume tells that you've done your fair share of kidnapings and other evil deeds. However, today, YOU'RE going to be kidnaped! Well, doesn't that just EXCITE you?" Kamek rolled his eyes. The figure motioned to the saucer.

"Well, boys, beam him up!" the figure said, and Bowser went up slowly (due to his weight) in a queer yellow beam of light coming from the saucer.

The second figure asked the first one: "Hey, where's that annoying Magikoopa, eh? I don't want him causing troubles for us later." The first figure replied

"He's dead, we blasted him, remember? He's not going to cause us trouble dead! Hahahahahaha!" the figure laughed. It then eyed a piece of of blue sticking out from the side of the throne. _"Hmmm..."_ It then decided to disregard it.

"Beam us up, Shrotty!" He yelled, and the same beam pulled them up quickly. Once they were inside the saucer, it flew away outside into the chaos of battle.

Kamek had witnessed all of this, and scowled (as much as he could, anyway- He was paralyzed!). A lot of thoughts flew around in his head

"_Why do they need Bowser?" "How will I look, being helpless to save Bowser even though I was in the same room?" "What's the Koopa Kingdom going to do without Bowser to lead it as always?" "Who are those figures, and how did they recruit _Shroobs_ out of all species?"_ Meanwhile, the whole room was oddly still and silent, though mentally everyone was squirming and itching. Soon enough, though, the paralyzation started to wear off and eventually the Koopas were able to move again. The Shroobs were quickly finished off, and the Koopas huddled around Kamek.

"Sir, we thought you were dead!" one said.

"Nah, they could never kill me!" Kamek said, hoping to bring morale to the Troop back.

"So, uh, where are the Princes and Princess?"

-------

**Before Bowser's kidnaping, playroom**

"Woah! What's happening!" Iggy said in response to an earth-shaking blast.

"King Dad said it was the Shroobs, or something. I think he told us once about them. Or was it Kamek?" Larry replied, but was interrupted by Morton

"WHAT-EVER! Well, 'whoever' said they were, like, purple mushrooms or something! And dank, and creepy. Ewww."

"Ewwww" was repeated by everyone.

"But they have cool lasers!" Bowser Jr. pitched up.

"True, zeir technology iz very high, I heard!" Ludwig added, with his heavy accent.

"Well, whatever they are, they're trying to hurt King Dad! Let's go beat 'em up!" Roy said. This was met with nods of agreement, except Ludwig.

"But did not King Dad say we should stay here?" This was met by groans.

"So what, what if he's in trouble himself! I bet he NEEDS our help! Let's go!" Iggy said, and they all charged out of the room, trampling the Koopa guarding the playroom.

"Hey you kids, stop!" he called, on the floor, but the stampede of Koopalings was gone...

The 8 Koopalings rushed out to the main hallways, where they met opposition.

"Look, it's Shroobs, I think!" Morton called out. The four Shroobs were soon overwhelmed by fireballs, shell spin rams, and bonks to the head.

"Take their guns!" Iggy said.

"But there's only four guns, and eight of us!" Larry called.

"Well, let's give the guns to the ones who don't have special powers. Larry, Roy, Morton, and Wendy all don't have special powers. Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Lemmy, and me have enough to work with without guns!" Iggy said.

"OK, then." They all shrugged. The Koopalings stampeded their way to the castle walls, taking out the enemies in their way.

"Hey, why are other guys with the Shroobs?" Iggy remarked.

As they rushed the Shroobs on the castle walls, a saucer as flying by.

"Heeeeyy, look at that! It's Bowser's kids! We've kidnaped Bowser already, right?" the figure asked a Shroob.

"Yes, Saucer 445 has kidnaped Bowser." came the Shroob's reply.

"Well, let's really **kid**nap them! Use your beam, please." The figure said. As the Koopalings finished off the last Shroob on the castle walls, the saucer floated over them, and beamed them all up.

"WOAH! What's happening?" Iggy cried out.

"I sink zey are trying to capture uz!" Ludwig replied. They all disappeared into the saucer's insides, as Kamek ran to the scene.

"Oh, no, the Koopalings too?" He moaned, and shook his wand in a threatening fashion at the saucer rapidly flying away into the distance.  
As he walked back to the castle, head hung low, someone turned up their radio:

"ANOTHER NEWS FLASH!- Shortly after the attacks on the Koopa Kingdom, the Bean-Bean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom have also been attacked. Attacking the royal castles of these kingdoms, they have kidnaped Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Queen Bean, and Prince Peasely. To add to this, reports from the Koopa Kingdom have been blurry, but possibly Bowser has been kidnaped..."

Kamek moaned.

"This is the start of an adventure, I'll bet." He just wanted to rest...

---------------

So, um, yes this is different from PoaP, but hopefully you will enjoy it all the same. Now, I'm brainstorming a Waluigi story, and I might make a side-story of this featuring the Koopalings (no, they won't stay kidnaped, unlike poor King Dad...)

Read... and review!


End file.
